Gwiazdy
by Nimla
Summary: Oboje lubią gwiazdy, ale co do tego ma pijana Levy? Krótki one-shot GajeelxLevy


Wrócili, po siedmiu latach bez śladu życia. Są tu, wszyscy mogą ich dotknąć, usłyszeć ich głos, śmiech. Mimo, że dla grupy z Tenroujimybył to zaledwie jeden dzień to nie odmówią przyjaciołom z gilidi zoorganizowania wielkiej zabawy. Trzeba nadrobić te siedem lat nieważne jak kto je spędził. Było już późno, częśc osób posnęła na ławkach, ale spora częśc nadal jeszcze balowała. Mała Levy pokierowała niepwny krok w stronę drzwi, nigdy nie miała mocnej głowy do trunków, ale nie mogła odmówić towarzyszom. Teraz jednka poczula, że czas pójść do własnego łózka. Przestąpiła próg i w pełnej okazałości swojej niezdarności potknęła się. Już miała ucałować ziemię przed gildią, ale złapały ją czyjeś silne ramiona.

-Jesteś taka mała, że prawie nie zauwazyłem jak wymykasz się z gildi- odezwał się niski głos, gdy Levy podniosła głowę zobaczyła znajomą twarz jej partnera z egzaminu.

-A ty znowu o tym- mruknęła wyprostowując sie i robiąc kolejny krok w stronę domu. Galeel grzecznie ja puścił, ale bynajmniej nie zamierzał pozwolić jej samej wracać do domu. I słusznie po kilku krokach niebieskowłosa znów się potknęła. Chłopak doprowadził ją do pionu i dalej poruszał się za nią jak cień. Jednak po trzeciej próbie przytulenia ziemi już jej nie puścił.

-Jesteś za mała na takie ilości alkocholu- mruknał prowadzac ją i przytrzymując w pasie.

-A ty panie duży i groźny nic nie wypiłeś?

-To nie mnie trzeba odprowadzać do domu.

-Nikt Ci nie kazał, sama tam dojdę!- Na dowód swoich słów, odsunęła się od niego, tupnęła nogą i zrobiła parę, nawet prostych, kroków. "Godne podziwu w jej stanie"-przemknęło zabójcy smoków przez głowę. Długo to jednak nie potrwało. Mała sylwetka zaczęła się coraz bardziej przechylać, aż w końcu musiał interweniować.

-Nie byłbym taki pewny czy doszłabyś tam dziś- powiedział z dziecięcym triumfem.

-No dobra, jak chcesz- powiedziała cicho Levy poddając się i pozwalajac prowadzić się trochę mrocznemu chłopakowi przez ulice miasta. Dopiero po chwili do pijango mózgu trafiła pewna zastanawiająca myśl.

-Skąd ty u licha wiesz gdzie ja mieszkam?

-...

-Gajeel!

-...

-Nie milcz tak!- A jej towarzysz uciekał tylko wzrokiem udając, że nie słyszy. A w głowie była tylko jedna myśl: "oby była tak pijana by tego rano nie pamietać!".

-Śledziłeś mnie!

-Wcale nie!-zaprzeczył, o wiele za szybko.

-Gajeel, miej chociaż jaja się przyznać!- powiedziała, a na jej uroczej twarzy pojawił się grymas wśiekłości.

-Yhy...

-Co powiedziałeś?

-No dobra, przyznaje się- mruknął zrezygnowany chłopak. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, ale ta się tylko uśmiechała- Co ci tak wesoło?- mruknął.

-Wiedziałam!-krzyknęła z triumfem, a jej partner tylko przewrócił oczami i szedł dalej, wybierając odpowiednie uliczki.

Księżyc w pełni chował sie juz powoli, ustępując miejsca gwiazdom. Im dłużej szli tym dziewczyna mocniej opierała się na Gajeelu. W końcu staneli przed jej domem i Levy otworzyła słabą reką drzwi. Ukazując dość obszerne wnętrze. Chłopak aż rozdziawił usta z wrażenia. Tylu książek w jednym miejscu to on w życiu nie widział. Wszędzie, nawet w przedpokoju stały regały zapchane ogromnymi ilościami papieru, a te nieszczęsne pozycje dla których zabrakło miejsca na półkach stały ustawione w sztapelki na podłodze. Nie mógł ich jednak długo podziwiać, bo coś małego gadało obok zwracając na siebie uwagę.

-Gdzie mam sypialnie też wiesz?- a ten w odpowiedzi skierował się w głąb domu, niemal ciągnąć za sobą niebieskowłosą i wprowadził ją do pokoju.

-Oczywiście, jedyny pokój w okolicy z oszklonym dachem- odpowiedział na zadane wcześniej pytanie.

-Uwielbiam wpatrywać się wieczorem w gwiazdy- powiedziała rzucając się na łózko. Gajeel zaskoczony tym nagłym działaniem stracił równowagę i wylądował obok niej. Spojrzeli na siebie i zaśmiali się wesoło. Dziewczyna położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, a ten nie mając jak uciec mógł tylko objać to małe ciałko.

-Wiesz dobrze, że cię kocham- powiedział cicho gapiąc się w gwiazdy, lecz ta która miała to usłyszeć już spała.

Wziął głęboki wdech, napawając się zapachem jej włosów, jej domu. Zasypiał długo gapiąc się w mrok. Po prostu szczęslliwy, że nie bała się zasnąć obok niego.


End file.
